


one last time

by 9doctororacle6



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Last Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/9doctororacle6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>solangelo! Will has a bad feeling...that something is wrong with Nico while he is working in the infirmary .. (please READ AND REVIEW.. :D)<br/>Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson or any of their characters... unfortunately... *sighs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	one last time

Will's pov -  
I was working in the infirmary. Stocking up the medicines, when I suddenly had a very bad feeling. I couldn't describe it... although I felt that it had something to do with Nico.  
I thought about Iris messaging him. He was in camp Jupiter helping Jason with the shrines.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Nico smiling at me. I stood up and hugged him tightly. He chuckled… though there was something wrong about it but I let it go.  
"Hey Nico... When did you come back? I was kinda worried about you... but since you are here it you must be alright... hold on... did you shadow travel here?? How many times have I told you not to shadow travel over long distances. . Here eat this gum...” I smiled as I remembered that this was how we met during the war...  
Nico smiled too as if he knew what I was thinking about.  
"But it tastes like dirt.... and it's alright I’m fine.. I just came to tell u that I love u and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with u." He says while chewing the gum...  
"Wow...Nico...ummm... I love u too…a lot... And we will spend the rest of our lives together. .. I promise. But you could have told me this over an Iris message"  
He grimaces as he says "Ya I know... but I wanted to tell this to you personally”  
"Oh. Okay... then. .. "And I hug him tightly again.  
"Hey Jason must be waiting for me... I didn't tell him that I was coming over here..."  
"Okay bye...see you soon…”  
He comes close to me and kisses me on my forehead... but why does this feel like a goodbye kiss??  
He shadow travels back but I think I saw a tear fall from his eyes.  
I had the urge to go and hug him and ask him what was wrong.  
I felt sad but I knew that Nico would tell me what was wrong.  
So I decide to go back to work and check the medical records and keep them in order.  
Suddenly there is a light in the corner of the room... I go there to find out that someone is sending me an iris message...  
Reyna is standing in front of me but she is at the verge of breaking down... Behind her Hazel is crying and Frank is holding her... but I know that something is wrong... terribly wrong.  
Because all around Hazel jewels are popping out randomly… and that only happens when she is worried or afraid or sad…  
I am about to ask Reyna what's going on...when Hazel pushes Reyna aside and asks me something though I can't hear her..  
Because I see someone lying on Frank's lap.. A boy with pale skin and dark hair, with a small smile on his face as though he had finally found what he was searching for his whole life..  
I know that he is dead already... even from this far I can see that there is no breathing moment. But the most horrible part is that I can't remember who he is... All I know is that he seems vaguely familiar. Almost like Nic...  
I gasp as I try to look more closely at the person lying there. He couldn't be Nico he was just here hugging me and giving me a kiss a goodbye…kiss...  
The records fall from my hand and I see Hazel trying to comfort me from the other end but I can't hear her..."but he was just here...how could he...why didn't he...what is happening ...oh gods... maybe this is a nightmare...yes it is a nightmare Hazel...This is a nightmare right?? Nico couldn't leave me...He came to meet me now...He couldn't..."  
I just go and sit on one of the infirmary beds. Soon I’m surrounded by Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Lou Ellen, Cecil and my other cabin mates.  
All of them look like they are holding back their tears for me, to support me .But I can't hear anyone, can't feel anyone.  
Suddenly I’ m angry...and everyone in my range flinch back as I glare at them.  
Nico was scared that someone would hurt him .But he has hurt me in the worst possible way.  
Not knowing how to cope up with this. . I become another Nico. .. I speak only when needed, complete my chores for the day and wait…wait for the day I could meet him and complete my promise to him.  
5 years later -  
There is another war going on... I know I’m gonna meet him today... I actually smiled the entire day, surprising everyone around me.  
I was about to bring an injured demigod to the infirmary when a fire ball is hurled towards me... I have just enough time to push the injured demigod away from me…and the fireball hits me....  
I smile my blinding smile as I fall down and feel his hand on mine... I look up and he smiles down at me and says" it's time dear..."  
And I nod my head as we go to the underworld… To Elysium. .. To our home...  
Nico's Pov:-  
As I fought alongside Jason I felt a sudden shiver go down my back and turned around...only to see a sword run into my stomach...I gasped and held my stomach…I saw Jason flying to another Reyna's help...I tried calling out to him but my voice failed me...it was time....I saw Thanatos waiting for me and...I gave up...I lived my life...had friends I never thought I would have and...Will…oh my gods!! Will!!I looked at Thanatos as he said it was time…I nodded then asked him. If I could talk to Will one last time before I leave to the underworld. He asked me to wait as he spoke with dad...and nodded…I smiled and let out my last breath as I saw Hazel running towards me...  
And then I shadow travelled to Will...to whisper my last goodbye...to tell him about my love for him...


End file.
